You've always been my light
by horizon16
Summary: Was für einen Sinn hat schon ein Leben in Dunkelheit? Harry nach Ginny´s Tod, sein Leben hat für ihn keinen Sinn mehr und er beschließt ihr zu folgen...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! Aber ich denke, dass wusstest ihr jetzt auch schon...#g#  
Pairing:HP/GW  
Genre:Tragedy

Mal, so ein kleines Oneshot für zwischendurch... würd´ mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalasst.

Wenn ihr noch Bock habt ne Harry/Draco Story zu lesen, guckt euch mal meine an.  
#Werbung mach#  
Sie heißt „Secret weapon of the dark side".  
Hier ist das Summary:  
Draco soll Harry, der wegen Sirius' Tod noch sehr labil ist, auf die dunkle Seite ziehen, indem er ihm Liebe vorheuchelt. Schafft er es, dass der potentielle Retter der Zaubererwelt an Voldemort's Seite zum Zerstörer wird? Und was ist, wenn Draco's Liebe irgendwann gar nicht mehr vorgeheuchelt ist? Genre:Romance/Drama HP6 wird ignoriert

Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht mehr lange aufhalten. Hoffe dieses Oneshot gefällt euch!

_I remember the long summer evenings  
When your laughter filled the air.  
I remember the love I have for you,  
but now you´re gone... and it´s just not fair.  
(Reminiscing by Brier)_

_**You've always been my light**_

Es ist Nacht.

Kein Stern erhellt die Dunkelheit.

Die Straßenlaterne in meiner Nähe scheint kaputt zu sein.

Um mich ist alles dunkel.

In mir ist alles dunkel.

Denn das Licht, das mich die letzten Jahre immer erhellt hat, ist erloschen.

In der Ferne sehe ich festliche Lichter und Feuerwerke, die ab und zu den Himmel mit bunten Funken erhellen, höre fröhliche Musik, kann die ausgelassene Stimmung geradezu fühlen…

Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, dass sie feiern.

Denn Lord Voldemort ist tot.

Endgültig.

Besiegt von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt.

Besiegt von mir.

Aber mir ist nicht nach feiern zumute.

Nein, absolut nicht.

Es könnte alles so toll sein, ich kann endlich das tun, was ich will und trage nicht mehr die Last der ganzen Welt auf meinen Schultern.

Ja, ich bin frei, doch das spielt jetzt alles keine Rolle mehr... jetzt wo du nicht mehr da bist.

Du, mein Licht, das mich die ganze, lange, dunkle Zeit über erhellt und mir den richtigen Weg gezeigt hat…

Du, die mir selbst in den verzweifeltsten Stunden Hoffnung geschenkt hat, Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft…

Immer, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter wusste oder wollte, in diesen endlosen 2 Jahren der Suche nach den Horcruxen, warst du da.

Vielleicht nicht körperlich, das war unmöglich, zu gefährlich, aber deine Seele habe ich immer gespürt, habe gespürt, das du in Gedanken bei mir warst.

Ich habe dein strahlendes Gesicht immer vor mir gesehen, deine leuchtenden blauen Augen, feuerroten Haare und dein wunderschönes Lächeln, und dann habe ich gedacht

„Tu es für Ginny, und für eure Zukunft."

Es hat mir die Kraft gegeben, die ich brauchte um weiter zu machen.

Ich habe das alles nur für dich gemacht, all die Jahre gekämpft... habe alle Trauer um verstorbene Freunde unterdrücken müssen; das war nicht einfach... Aber ich habe das alles ausgehalten, hab mich nicht beschwert, für dich.

Habe ich es nicht verdient glücklich zu sein? Was hat das Schicksal nur gegen mich? Was hat  
die Welt gegen mich, das sie es für richtig hielt, mir dich zu nehmen? Was?

DAS IST EINFACH NICHT FAIR...

Früher habe ich mir immer vorgestellt wie es sein würde, wenn der letzte Kampf gewonnen ist.

- - - - -

Voldemort fällt tot zu Boden.

Du kommst mit ausgebreiteten Armen, leuchtenden Augen und wehenden Haaren auf mich zu geeilt.

Ich halte dich fest und wir stehen eine Zeit lang so da.

"Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!", schluchzt du.

"Ich bin auch froh, dass mit dir alles okay ist!"

Ich streiche dir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wische eine Träne von deiner Wange... gucke tief in die Augen, deine wunderschönen Augen...

"Ginny... ich kann das alles noch gar nicht glauben! Ich bin so glücklich! Jetzt können wir endlich zusammen sein... frei und ohne Sorge... jetzt müssen wir keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Attacken von Todessern oder Voldemort persönlich haben! Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich in den 2 Jahren vermisst habe! "

"Ich würde sagen in etwa so sehr, wie ich dich vermisst habe!"

Unsere Lippen verschmelzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen und doch sanften Kuss.

Er dauert eine Ewigkeit, bis wir uns wieder von einander trennen. Ich habe schließlich noch was vor.

"Ginny..., ich sinke vor dir auf die Knie, "...Ich liebe dich über alles. Ich kann und will nicht mehr  
ohne dich leben.  
Will keinen Tag mehr ohne deine Liebe sein... Du bist so wunderschön, ich liebe deine süße  
Stupsnase, jede einzelne deiner Sommersprossen, deine sinnlichen Lippen und deine weiche  
Haut; ich liebe es, wenn du lachst und damit mein ganzes Herz erwärmst, ich liebe es in  
deine faszinierenden Augen zu blicken, in ihnen sehe ich meine, unsere Zukunft...

Und deshalb will ich dich hier und jetzt fragen, willst du von jetzt an bis in den Tod mit mir  
leben, eine Familie gründen...  
...Ginevra Weasley... willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Ja."

Du strahlst mich an, ich strahle zurück.

In diesem Moment, sind wir so unendlich glücklich,  
wir wissen, dass es nichts gibt, was uns jemals trennen kann,

blicken in eine wunderschöne Zukunft...

- - - - - - -

Wie im Traum... aber so ist es immer in meiner Vorstellung abgelaufen.

Traum... ja das war es wohl auch nur: ein Traum...

Ein Traum der nicht in Erfüllung ging.

Die Realität sieht ganz anders aus...

In der Realität bist du tot, ermordet im finalen Kampf und ich konnte dich nicht retten... konnte  
dich noch nicht einmal ein letztes Mal sehen...

Du bist tot und ich sitze auf dem Geländer dieser Brücke, tief unter mir der reißende Fluss...

Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr ohne dich.

Mein Licht, was für einen Sinn hat schon ein Leben in Dunkelheit?

Ich weiß, Selbstmord ist feige, aber ich kann nicht mehr mutig sein.

Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang mutig gewesen. Ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr.

Ich will nur noch zu dir...

Meine Hände lassen das Geländer los, mit meinen Füßen stoße ich mich ab...

Komme dem Wasser immer näher,

sehe unter der Wasseroberfläche,

deine ausgestreckte Hand,

dein Lächeln,

hinter dir meine Eltern, Sirius, Dumbledore... ebenso lächelnd...

Ich kann schon fast deine Fingerspitzen berühren...

Wärme,... Glück,... Liebe,... umschließen mich...

... da ist es wieder...

... mein Licht.

-THE END-

Und jetzt bitte einmal auf GO drücken und mir ein Review hinterlassen!

horizon15


End file.
